


Clean Start

by anamuan



Series: Clean Start [2]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, F/M, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person Limited, Second Time, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Picking up where Contact left off, Yuu-chan, Jin, and Pi decide to start clean in the shower.





	Clean Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart/gifts).



Yuu-chan (he can call her Yuu-chan now, right?) drags them all into the shower after, complaining about sticky hands, and it keeps Jin from thinking about how awkward he feels now, suddenly, again. Now that everything's over. He tries not to look at Pi, and he tries not to look at Yuu-chan, both of whom are moving with this lazy, sated grace which Jin finds annoying and sexy. Mostly annoying (because it's sexy, and that's not fair).

Yamapi falls back while Yuu-chan keeps pushing Jin towards the bathroom. The only thing that keeps him going forward is Yuu-chan's hand holding firmly to his wrist. Jin had been trying so hard not to look at either of them that it isn't until Jin has been unceremoniously shoved into the shower and Yuu-chan is adjusting the water temperature that he realizes Pi is _gone_ and not just following behind. Jin has a moment of terrifying, blinding panic because he's naked, in the shower with _Pi's girlfriend_ after just kind of having sex with the both of them and _Pi is not there_ and he's probably mad and he's never going to talk to him again and—And then Pi walks in carrying an extra towel and hangs it up on the rack before stepping into the shower too and closing the door.

The shower isn't very big, Jin's never noticed before, and then belatedly realizes that it's probably because he's never been in it with two other people he's trying desperately not to touch. Yuu-chan is soaping up her hair like this is the most normal thing in the world, and her breasts look high and round and perfect with her arms raised above her head. They kind of bounce when she moves, and Jin feels like his eyes are drawn to them against his will. Jin swallows awkwardly and looks away, trying to squeeze further into the corner where her butt won't brush against him as she turns under the spray. It would have worked, except Pi is standing along that side, hunched over and messing with bottles of conditioner, and Jin doesn't really feel comfortable touching _him_ either at the moment. It makes him think about they were just doing out on the living room floor.

Jin backs away from Pi when he stands up, brushes up against Yuu-chan's legs and back and skitters back into Pi. He jumps again when Pi catches his arms to keep him steady. Pi's hands are warm on his skin, warmer than the water. Jin freezes. He can't help it. There's this awkward moment when no one's moving and Yuu-chan's looking at the both of them with this look on her face but Jin doesn't know her well enough to read it. Pi seems to, though, because after a moment of silent communication, she smiles a little—just a little quirk of her lips that Jin can’t quite read either, but it makes him swallow anyway, because Jin doesn’t need to know the words to know what she means.

Jin's not exactly surprised, after that, when Pi slides his hands down Jin’s arms and runs them along Jin's stomach, just like he's not exactly surprised when Pi’s breath puffs out and sticks to the mist on the back of Jin’s neck. It makes him start a little anyway, though. Yuu-chan's still watching them, and now the look in her eyes looks suspiciously like lust. Jin resists the urge to lick his suddenly dry lips.

Yuu-chan glides closer till she's flush up against him, and Pi slides his hands down till they're resting on Jin's hips, fingertips tracing patterns in the condensation collected on his hipbones.

Yuu-chan trails a hand down Jin's chest, skirting circles around a nipple, and then scrapes her nails down his abs. She giggles when his stomach muscles twitch involuntarily, and drags a line back up, harder, forging red trails in the shower steam.

Yuu-chan catches Pi's eye over his shoulder again, and Jin stamps down a sudden surge of jealousy because if it were Pi facing him, he'd have understood whatever it was she hadn't said. Jin isn't sure why he’s jealous, or even who exactly he’s jealous of. He doesn’t want to think about it, so instead he worries about where he can put his hands and what (who) he’s allowed to touch (where). Jin doesn’t know the answer, so he keeps his hands to himself.

Pi sucks at a spot behind Jin's ear, mouthing words Jin can’t quite catch into the wet skin. Jin feels his cock twitch in response. Yuu-chan leans up on her tiptoes to lick his chin, lapping at the water dripping off his jaw. Jin tilts his head down to catch her in a kiss and Yuu-chan opens her mouth to him almost immediately, letting Jin push past her lips to run his tongue along the ridge behind her teeth. Jin can feel her gasp against his lips and it makes him feel sure and cocky, a surge of ego that lets him pretend this is normal.

Then Pi bites down on the juncture where Jin’s neck meets his shoulder, and all of a sudden, Jin's hard. Yuu-chan moans into his mouth and Jin realizes she can feel him against her stomach. She rakes her nails back down to tangle with Pi's fingers on Jin's hipbones and pulls a hand down with hers to Jin’s erection. Jin groans into Yuu-chan's mouth; Pi's hand on his cock following the upward curve of his length in firm, measured strokes and Yuu-chan's nails run random patterns over his balls. Jin slides his hands down Yuu-chan's waist, out over the flair of her hips, and digs his fingers into the flesh of her ass, enjoying the feeling of her skin under his hands.

Jin pulls Yuu-chan to him harder, pressing against her soft stomach, slip-sliding over wet skin; Pi does the same thing to him, grinding against his back, against his ass, pressing forward and sliding over slick skin. Jin groans and leans his head back against Pi’s shoulder, and Yuu-chan breaks away from Jin’s hold and slides down to her knees in front of him. Jin groans again from anticipation and the feeling of Pi’s mouth on his neck.

Pi keeps his hold on Jin's cock as Yuu-chan gives the tip an experimental lick. She licks her lips afterward, eyes half lidded, enjoying the taste. When she slides her lips over the head and then further still, Yamapi jerks his hand up to meet her in the middle; he slides back down to the base as she bobs her head up, creating a weird counterpoint of friction.

She settles her hands on his hips, pushing Jin back against the ragged thrust of Pi's hips; Pi pushes forward harder in response, pushing Jin further into Yuu-chan’s mouth. Pi mouthes a line up to nip at Jin's earlobe and whisper dirty things to him. Things about Yuu-chan, how good she feels inside, what she likes to do in bed; things about Jin and what Pi would like to do to him, how Yuu-chan's mouth looks on him. Jin finds himself grinding back against Pi, Yuu-chan following him, chasing Pi's hand on his cock down as far as she could, picking up speed to keep up with Pi's rhythm.

She pulls back suddenly, mouth open expectantly and the sudden burst of cold air drives Jin over, unexpectedly—semen splashing in ropes into her mouth and across her face. Jin can feel Pi tightening behind him, gripping Jin’s hip and pulling him back hard; he can feel Pi come across his back and the thought of it sends another little jolt through him, sends one last pulse out onto Yuu-chan’s face.

Yuu-chan drags a hand through the mess on Jin’s back on her way to her feet. Jin’s mesmerized by the way she’s sucking it casually off her fingers, come streaked across one cheek and the bridge of her nose, so it’s a surprise when suddenly she’s pressed up against them both, rubbing against the leg she’s positioned between hers. She kisses Pi once, gently, on the lips, and then turns to Jin while Pi licks her cheek clean. Jin can taste himself in her mouth, can taste what must be Pi too and if he hadn’t just finished he thinks he’d be hard again. She pulls away with a grin then, and Pi guides Jin’s lips to his own. Jin can taste himself in Pi’s mouth too; it sends a shudder down his spine. When Pi finally breaks the kiss, Yuu-chan’s rinsing conditioner out of her hair, like this was a perfectly normal part of her shower routine.

Jin's still not exactly sure they know what they're doing, Pi and Yuu-chan, if either of them has even tried to think it through at all, but he thinks that maybe, maybe it might be alright to let himself see where they end up. If things can be normal once, even standing in the shower with his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend, maybe things can be normal again, if it comes down to it.


End file.
